User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Live from Quebec City: Rechercher une étoile 2019 rehearsals - All 9 contestants (Niveau 9)
The tenth season of Rechercher une étoile began on 7 September 2019 and takes place at CCQ Hall 400. ---- LIVE COVERAGE | Live Blog Ended ---- 8:15 am // Rehearsals for Niveau 9 will start ASAP. 8:30 am // Bonjour and welcome to rehearsals for Niveau 9. ;Alicia Tétreault - "All Time High" (Octopussy) 8:31 am // Alicia Tétreault starts rehearsals for Niveau 9. She chose "All Time High" from Octopussy. 8:32 am // ??? 8:39 am // ??? 8:46 am // ??? ;Anna Allaire - "Come What May" (Moulin Rouge!) 9:00 am // Anna Allaire started her rehearsal for Niveau 9. She'll be singing "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge!. 9:01 am // ??? 9:07 am // ??? 9:13 am // ??? ;Cedric Gaux - "Kiss from a Rose" (Batman Forever) 9:25 am // Cedric Gaux just started his rehearsal. He'll be singing "Kiss from a Rose" from Batman Forever. 9:26 am // ??? 9:34 am // ??? 9:41 am // ??? ;Derek Lantin - "Mister Big Time" (Armageddon) 10:00 am // Derek Lantin, one of the contestants facing elimination, is up next. He'll be singing "Mister Big Time" from Armageddon. 10:01 am // ??? 10:08 am // ??? 10:15 am // ??? ;Grégory Margis - "Girls Talk Boys" (Ghostbusters) 10:30 am // Grégory Margis is up next. He'll be singing "Girls Talk Boys" from the 2016 reboot of Ghostbusters. 10:31 am // ??? 10:38 am // ??? 10:45 am // ??? ;Lorelei Bocuse - "Garden of Love" (Meet the Feebles) 11:00 am // Lorelei Bocuse is up next. She'll be singing "Garden of Love" from Meet the Feebles. 11:01 am // Lorelei wears a turquoise floor-length dress with a dark blue floral design on the top part. Her microphone is decorated with silver crystals, and the stage colors are blue and purple. She's also accompanied by two violinists, a celloist, two dancers (one male and one female), and three backup singers. 11:08 am // The second run through is underway, and there are no changes. 11:16 am // Lorelei and her team finished their third run through. ;Renée Coignac-Aratani - "I'll Never Love Again" (A Star Is Born) 1:00 pm // Renée Coignac-Aratani is up next. She'll be singing "I'll Never Love Again" from A Star Is Born. 1:01 pm // ??? 1:09 pm // ??? 1:18 pm // ??? ;Vasily Dupère - "Writing's on the Wall" (Spectre) 1:30 pm // Vasily Dupère is up next. He'll be singing "Writing's on the Wall" from Spectre. 1:31 pm // ??? 1:38 pm // ??? 1:45 pm // ??? ;Vénus Giasson - "It Must Have Been Love" (Pretty Woman) 2:00 pm // Vénus Giasson, who's also up for elimination this Saturday, concludes rehearsals for Niveau 9. She'll be singing "It Must Have Been Love" from Pretty Woman. 2:01 pm // ??? 2:08 pm // ??? 2:16 pm // ??? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on news/updates Category:Browse